fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Forever
Naruto Forever 'is a fanon spin off series from the show Naruto. This starts after Sasuke's final fight with Naruto; when the attempt to rebuild the world is an issue due to the Fourth War. It also focuses on themes of violence, prejudice, corruption, and revenge. The story is mainly centered around Sasuke and Naruto, but also focuses on the Kohona 11. Sypnosis ''After the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the World is at peace, or temporaily. Howerver all good things must come to an end. With a new Akatsuki, the Tuskarai, out there, no one is safe. While they are not planning to capture the Jinchuriki, they are creating something, more powerfull, more sinister. The nations are fighting more then ever, and one of the worlds moast terrfying crimminals, Uchiha Sasuke, has come out of hiding and is planning on attacking Kohona one more, and finial time. With a new threat about to make it's mark on the worlds history, what will happen? Will the worlds moast powerfull shonobi, Naruto save the day? Will Sasuke's hatered be ended? Will Madara Uchiha finialy be defeated? Will Rock Lee finialy get a girlfriend!? Characters Otogakure Sasuke Uchiha-Onime -Killed the elders and was about to attack the hidden leaf, but was comfronted by Naruto and defeated. While concidered an antigonist, Sasuke has helped the Shinobi nations by killing unwanted people. -Applied a cursed seal onto himself through an unknown process. Along with the new Mutation powers, he gained acess to Orochiamaru's snake techniques. Furthermore, because these are part of his natural abilities and not techniques being preformed, Sasuke can use these abilities with needing little to no chakra. The Demon Seal changed his personailty; making him more angry or sad then a normal person in mental situations. As a mutant, moast of Sasuke's abilities related to it are surpressed in direct contact with sunlight. He is also vunerable to holy-based weapons. -Kabuto experimented heavily with Sasuke and gave him the all four Doujustu. He has one eye for each doujustu. Sasuke has all the powers of every Doujustu and thier 'Eternal' levels. By the end, Sasuke has mastered the eyes. Sasuke can not use these eyes recklessly. He will still sufer from bleeding, pain, and blury vision. Contiuned use will result in blood loss, temporary insanity, temporary blindness and maybe shock or comas. -Improved his techniques. Created the Chidori Armor, and could make weapons from his blaze release. Also formed the mirrior release; powerfull genjustu that didn't need eye contact to preform. -Decided he wanted his own hidden village. Killed the sound dyamio, rebuilded Otogakure and became it's leader, formed several groups. Dispite this he is still the cold, cruel arrogant guy he once was and has only gotten worse. He decided to create his own clan called Onime (鬼眼, "Demons Eye") feeling that the Uchiha clan was weak. He has also let go of his brother saying that he has long surpassed him in strength, and no longer feels the need to admire or stick up for him. -Later managed to covience Kabuto to join him, and became Kabuto's student. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 5 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 5 Chakra: 3.5 Intellect: 4.5 Hand Seals: 5 Total: 35.5 Yuna Owna Sasuke decided to form a clan of his own after seeing how weak the Uchiha clan was. He hosted the biggest competion in Otogakure to see who would win his affections. Sasuke howerver, did not see any girls who liked him for himself, instead of his looks. He then rembers Yuna Owna; a girl who has won over his affections before the founding of Otogakure. When Sasuke came back to Otogakure after his four-year training trip, he tried to renew the relationship that he had with her. Yuna, overjoyed by his return told him how much she loved him. -Knows Katon, Douton and some Raiton eleaments. Yuna has her own Kekkei Genkai, smoke which is formed by combineing lightning and earth. She also knows chidori. -Weilds a battle spear; with spikes all over the blades. -Is knowlegeable and gifted in the medical feild, though she prefers straight combat to being a medic nin. -Has a summoning contract with snakes; Yuna also has a cursed seal on her own though she can stay in her full form for about two minuites. -Is an expert in introgation; is shown to be extremely minpultive and has tricked even the smartest characters into doing things for her or falling into her traps. -Was taught by Sasuke on how to fight blind. -Yuna's unique abilitly is the abilty to minpulate paper similar to Kohan. Howerver unlike Kohan, Yuna's paper doesent get stiff by oil. -Yuna can also minpulate sound. Though her level of it is not Jonin. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 3.5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 34.5 Kabuto -Experimented heavily on Sasuke. After Sasuke became Otokage, Kabuto was surprised Sasuke wanted him to become an Otokage citizen. Later he became Sasuke's teacher and taught him many forbiden justu such as Endo Tensei. -Became Otogakure's moast famous Medic-Nin, and scientist. He could experiment as long as it helped Otogakure. -Artificialy created Bijuu by sealing ninja emmenies and then using Igzani to give the chakra life. -Began expirmenting on cloning to boost Otogakure's numbers. Sucessfully created Sasuke-type clones and Kimmario. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 4.5 Total: 36 Suigestu Hozuki -Brought back to life by Endo Tensei. -Was given all Seven Swords from Sasuke; eathier by Endo Tensei or war remeins. -Modofied his Hydration technique to give him five extra appendges he can use at will. This was so he could use all his Swords. -When not in use, stores swords in scrolls. He also has more then just his seven swords. Is often called a sword collector by Sasuke. -Got togeather with Karin and formed the Hozuki Clan. -Shortly after, became leader of Otogakure's own sword group, Quarteal S. (Seven Sword Sound Shinobi) -Knows over 50 types of Kenjustu fighting styles. Is Otogakure's foremost Kenjustu specialist. -Is Sasuke's bodyguard along with Karin and Jugo. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 3 Taijustu: 5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 3 Hand Seals: 3 Total: 32.5 Jugo -Revived by Sasuke via Endo Tensei. -Learned many new ways to transform by watching Sasuke. With better controll over his emotions, he could controll himself in his full lv2 form for three minuites. -Decided to learn Earth Based Justus because he was the 'defensive type' according to Sasuke. -Signed a summoning contract with birds. -Adopted and is currently raising a cloned Kimmario. -Also formed a clan of his own. -Just like the members of Team Hawk, Jugo is Sasuke's bodyguard. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4.5 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 2 Total: 33 Karin Hozuki -Revived by Sasuke due to Endo Tensei. -Became Otogakure's main spy. -Could use her chakra sence to determine what types of chakra natures an oponet has. -Learned Water Clone justu from Suigestu, Fire Release: Great Fireball technique from Sasuke, and Earth Release: Steel Dome from Jugo as a way to increse her Justu pool. -Studied and learned how to attack pressure points, make poisoin, and evasion. -Had two sons by Suigestu and is Sasuke's third and finial Bodyguard. Stats; Ninjustu: 4 Genjustu: 4 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3 Speed: 4 Chakra: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 30.5 Guren Gozu -Her and Gozu had herd rumors about the new Otogakure and after seeing it, decided to settle there. -Formed her own clan; the Gozu clan with none other then her husband; Gozu. -Learned to crystalise weapons; making them uneffected by time and sharper than crystal itself. -Later created a type of crystal poisoin that paralysed and killed anyone who came in contact with her crystal. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 4 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4 Chakra: 3 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 32 Gozu -Along with Guren, forms the Gozu clan. -Used his body alteration to an amazing level. Can alter his ears and eyes to alter his sences. -Developed many earth release justu and mud techniques. -One technique he created was the sisemic sence. He could 'see' anything by feeling vibrations on the earth. It also gave him the abilitly to sence people by chakra, track fast movements, and to minpulate metal. -Can controll the amount of solification mud has (i.e, can be as hard as steel or as soft as cotton.) Yanamariu Gozu -Was taught Crystal Release Armor, Crystal Release Prision, Crystal Shuriken, and could crystaliste the earth around him. While not as sharp as Gurens, he can form Crystal Weapons. Created the Crystal Turtle technique; creates a crystal turtle resembleing the Three Tails. -Was taught the Sisemic Sence by Gozu. -Due to his previous connection to a tailed beast, he was later selected to be the second Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. Does not have full controll over it yet. -The beast gives Yanamariu exlent controll over water chakra. -Is currently ranked as a chunin. Stats; Ninjustu: 3 Genjustu: 2 Taijustu: 3.5 Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Chakra: 4 Intellect: 2.5 Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 23.5 Kohongakure Naruto Uzumaki -After mastering Senjustu, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter moast genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, moastly colorbration justu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. -Improved his knowlege of fuinjustu. Messed with the Dead Demon seal and gined acess to the other half of the nine-tails chakra. He also could store five minuites worth of Senjustu within a seperate seal located on his stomach. Also wears a gravity seal which fuctions similar to Rock lee's weights. -Later gained the abilitly to acess the nine-tails chakra in versions like killer bee. -Due to him messing around with the seal, Naruto could acess the nine-tails Yin/Yang chakra or both. -Can use the rasengan in both hands without shadow clones. This gave him the abilitly to preform the Thypoon Water Vortex technique alone. -Improved and created many more Rasengan-based techniques. Some examples include the Rasendragon; while not as powerfull as the Rasenshuriken, it shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. Naruto can also use the Twin Rasendragon which is the attack being used in both hands. - Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. -Another attack was the Wind Release: Rasenkurri, Naruto's defensive move. It takes the shape of a sheild, and can protect the user as long as there is chakra availble. The sheild can even protect the user from Katon attacks which are naturaly strong against wind. The sheild can expand and defelect attacks, at the cost of more chakra. -Naruto is Icha Icha's new author. -After marrying Hinata, Naruto begins creating a jutsu to imbue his children with a small portion of the Kyuubi’s power and re-creates the Uzumaki clan. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4 Stanima: 5 Intellect: 3.5 Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 31.5 Sakura Haruno -Sakura continued to train under Tsunade, increasing her medic-nin techniques, and genjutsu. After Tsunade begins implementing 5-man teams w/ a medic-nin added to each team, Sakura begins teaching and training new medic ninjas at the Medical Academy. -After Tsunade retires as Hokage, Sakura becomes the head medical ninja. -Learned Rasengan from Naruto for defense and being inspired by Rasengan, created a new technique that is similar to Chidori but instead of damaging a target, heals them in an extremely short amount of time. She called it the Mystical Sphere Technique also knows some earth justus. -Gained a summoning technique to slugs -Married Rock Lee and is expecting a baby soon Stats; Ninjustu: 3.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 3.5 Strength: 5 Speed: 3.5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 3.5 Total: 30.5 Kakashi Hatake -Activated his white chakra. The chakra gives him avantages similar to Naruto's Sage Mode. -Re created the White Chakra Sabere; the sword that his dad gave him. -Is appointed as the Seventh Hokage. Abliet temporaily, before giving it to naruto. -Late to everything, gets distracted reading books, but when working gets a lot done. -After seeing Naruto's colorbration justu with the Toads, Kakashi decided to train with his niken pack so he wouldn't have to rely on his sharingan so much. -Speaking of the Sharingan, Kakashi has trained with it so much that he can have it activated hours at a time, though he must keep track of the time. He also improved Kumari and can use it as a teleportation technique without sufering from any fatigue. Stats; Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 4.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 5 Total: 35.5 Tenzo Senju (aka Yamato) -Jonin level - Head of ANBU -Decides to restart the Senju clan -His kids have Mokuton abilities Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4.5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4.5 Stanima: 3.5 Intellect: 4.5 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 33 '''Sai -Jonin level -Stays a member of ANBU and becomes ANBU captain, Yamato's right-hand man. -Very good at genjutsus using his art to make the genjutsu like Kurama clan. -Marries Ino and sometimes get over-emotional because of not being in touch with his emotions for so long. -He is eventually able to tap into real emotions and becomes much more personable but kinda becomes a bit over-emotional since his emotions have been dormant so many years. He marries Ino who sometimes has trouble when he gets overly emotional. (Bit of humor added to the story) -They have a son. Stats; Ninjustu: 4.5 Genjustu: 3.5 Taijustu: 4 Strength: 3.5 Speed: 3.5 Stanima: 3 Intellect: 4 Hand Seals: 4 Total: 30 Kurenai Yuhi - Kurenai raises her 5 year old daughter, Asuma, She also teaches at The Academy on how to perform genjutsus. 'Hinata Uzumaki'- Jonin level -Hinata becomes head of Uzumaki clan after marrying Naruto. -Ends the tradition of sealing the branch family of the Uzumaki clan. -Becomes and advanced medic-nin due to her Byakugan and uses her Gentle Fist Style to apply medical chakra to in faster method than normal medic-nin style -Creates a new healing technique: Medical Ninjutsu: Chakra Redirection jutsu 'Shino Aburame'- -Head of Aburame clan. -ANBU Hunter ninja. -Shino is leader of Team Shino, specializing in tracking. In Shino’s team there is a ninja who has a special connection to ravens, a ninja who use genjutsus to block a target’s senses, and a ninja who is a taijutsu master at paralyzing his target (Rock Lee's daughter) Shino and Kiba’s team are rival tracking teams. 'Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru'- Elements: Wind and Earth -Head of Inuzuka clan. -ANBU Hunter ninja. • Kiba is also leader of Team Kiba specializing in tracking. In his team he has a chakra-sensing ninja, a ninja w/ extremely good hearing, and a third ninja who can detect things through the earth (like Toph from Avatar but not blind.) 'Ino Yamanaka'- Summon: Moths -Head of the Yamanaka clan. -Becomes an excellent spy and recon ninja. Ino specializes in spying and interrogation. -Part of ANBU’s Torture and Interrogation Squad. Learns from Ibiki Morino. -Leader of Team Ino, which specializes in espionage and recon. She eventually trains Shikamaru’s twin daughters. -Uses her Moth summons to send messages. -Marries Sai they have a son. 'Shikamaru Nara'- Jonin level - Head of Nara clan. -Kakashi's right hand man and chief adviser. -Leader of Team Shika. Shikamaru will eventually train Choji’s daughter and Asuma’s son. -Marries Temari. They have twin daughters, Shikayin, specializing in wind jutsus and Shikayang using shadow justus. 'Choji Akimichi'- Summon: Pigs/Boar -Head of Akimichi clan. • Leader of Team Cho. Choji eventually will train Ino’s son. • Wields his father’s staff • He marries an unknown woman and they have a daughter. 'Rock Lee'- -Taijutsu teacher at the Academy -Wears a yellow workout suit like Bruce Lee in Game of Death -Rock is the leader of Team Lee, specializing in taijutsu. -He marries Sakura and have a daughter Tai, who use pressure points to close tenketsu (she just knows the human body well she does not have Byakugan or anything like that) and paralyze her opponents. (This is nod to Ty Lee from Avatar) 'Neji Hyuga'- - Head of the Hyuga clan. -He leads Team Neji. -He forms a new opinion of his role in the Hyuga clan-not one of being cursed but being the protector of the clan. He greatly enjoys and honors his duty to the clan. 'Tenten'- -Becomes the weapons specialist ninja for the Ninja Academy. -She is the leader of Team Tenten which specializes in long range fighting. 'Konohamaru'- -Loses Ebisu, after many missions. -Becomes very cold and unfeeling after the death of his teacher. -Konohamaru is put in a team with Hanabi Hyuga and some other ninjas. -Konohamaru learns how to summon monkeys. -After dealing with the pain of losing his team leader, Moegi comforts him and they get married in 3 years. Main Locations Kohonagakure The main location and the home of moast of the main characters. While being peacefull, Kohona has been involved in many hostoric events such as the Huga clan incident, and earned a feirce reputation during the war years. Twelve years before the series started, the Kyuubi attacked the village by a man known as Madara Uchiha, the fourth hokage sealed the demon inside of his own son; Naruto to protect the village. The aftermath of that attack lead to the Uchiha Clan Massacare. Years later, Kohona was invaded twice; the first time by Sunagakure and Otogakure, and then by Pein a member of the Ataskuski. Currently they are rebuilding and slowly recovering. The ninja here are known for thier usage in Katon Techniques, and exlent usage in tracking and defensive specialist. Three of the ninja worlds moast powerfull clans Orginaly came from here; the Hyuga, Senju and the Uchiha. Howerver, only the Hyuga clan (as a whole) still exist. Otogakure Otogakure was Orochimaru's personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all jutsu. In actuality, Oto is not really a village, but a group of hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and other countries. Howerver, a mutant Sasuke helped conquer the entire Land of Sound, and rebuilded the village. Sound ninja use a diverse amount of jutsu, which are mostly centered around modifications and mutations Orochimaru gave them. It is uknown what type of ninja or the actual techniques they posses of this village. Though it is speculated that the ninja know tecniques related to sound. It is also rumored that most to all Sound Ninja possess in-human techniques, techniques that would naturally be impossible to learn without proper Body Alteration. Howerver, acording to Sasuke, Oto nin are experts in Kinjustu, or forbidden techniques. As for eleamental chakra, sound shinobi seem to pratice lightning and fire release techniques. Nearly all of Otogakure's Population is Missing-nin, and half of Otogakure's missing-nin come from the main hidden villiages. Plot Revenge of the Fallen Arc Quoteline Triva